Surprise at Home
by whitelily5445
Summary: Rinta had just came home from the recording studio and everyone else was out. Going upstairs, he heard moaning coming from one of the rooms. As he peeked in through the door, he saw his crush, Piko Utatane, with a vibrator up his bum! Horrible title and description I know...Yaoi, Rater M. Rinta (Rinto) Kagamine x Piko Utatane. Requested by PikoLovesLen .


Rinta sighed softly as he came into the house, having just gotten back from recording songs with Kaito, Len and Rin. Those three had to stay to record more, but thankfully Rinta was sent back to the home for the day. As he first walked into the home, he was surprised to not see anyone in the living room. Normally there would be at least a few people, like Neru, who spent nearly all of her time sitting in the corner chair texting. But today for some reason, it was completely empty.

" Anyone here?" Rinta called, staying silent for a moment. ' Guess not.' Sighing again, he went into the kitchen for a drink of water. Everyone must be out then, but of course he wasn't completely alone. Rinta knew that Taito, Zeito, Dell and Piko were most likely in their rooms, seeing how they never really left the house. Well, he personally never really did either, but Master surprised him with suddenly wanting him to record a few songs. Not that he was really complaining. Even for him, getting out of the house on occasion was nice. Rinta quickly poured himself a glass of water, drinking it down quickly and placing it into the sink. ' Better just go upstairs then,' he thought, having nothing else to do. He'd probably just log onto the computer and see if anything interesting was going on. As he headed up the stairs, he passed by Taito who was coming down.

" Hey Taito," he said to him, offering a slight smile. The purple haired Shion looked over at him, blinking slowly a couple of times in his direction before looking back and forth nervously like. Rinta waited patiently for Taito to either respond of to just walk away. You never could tell what was wrong with Taito, considering he never talked about it and whenever you mentioned him in a question, all the Shion's would go silent and shrug, returning to normal conversation afterwards.

" H...hi," Taito replied softly after a moment, actually looking at Rinta as he said it. Rinta smiled wider at him and nodded in his direction, heading back up the stairs. He noticed Taito watching him go until he was up on the second floor behind he himself continued down the stairs. Rinta sighed and watched him go down before he went up to the 3rd floor where his room was at. He actually didn't mind living on the 3rd floor considering that Piko Utatane lived on that floor as well. He'd never tell anyone, not really admitting it to himself, but he had a mega crush on the small green-eyed boy. He didn't know what it was about him...but he always made Rinta's heart beat faster and his smile and laugh seemed to turn Rinta's insides into liquid. He sighed softly, stopping his thinking about him for now as he reached his floor.

As he headed down the hallway, thinking about what to do on the computer, he noticed something strange. Like...strange noises coming from one of the rooms. He stops and looked over at the door that was slightly opened, noticing that that's where it was coming from. Looking up and down the hallway quickly, he went over to the door and peeked into it, blushing at what he saw. He had realized too late that this was Piko's room. Piko was sprawled out on his bed, naked and with a vibrator up his butt. The small boy was sweating and moaning loudly, pleasuring himself by stroking his cock. The vibrator seemed to be turned on so it was obviously sending mass amounts of pleasure up Piko's body. Rinta had to bite his lip to hold in a moan as he looked at the boy, feeling his lower region beginning to harden. He watched at the boy, moved the hand that was stroking himself down to the vibrator up his butt and he moved it out before back in.

" Hahh...!" Piko moaned loudly, body shaking violently with the pleasure. Rinta groaned softly, so very tempted to go in there and take advantage of the situation. Of course, there are also a lot of down sides to that. But honestly at this moment, he didn't really care. Rinta made sure that Piko wasn't watching and he slowly crept into his room, taking off the ribbon on his shirt on his way. He moved in front of Piko, who still had his eyes closed, and ran a hand down his chest. His action caused the boy to gasp and cross his legs, looking up at Rinta. He blushed heavily, looking at him with a horrified expression.

" R-R-R-Rinta...I...I...I um...," the green-eyed boy didn't seem to know what to say and he looked down at the ground instead, tears brimming at his eyes. Rinta just smiled and moved Piko's legs apart once again. Piko shivered and looked back at Rinta with a curious eye.

" R-Rinta...?" he asked the other boy, tilting his head to the side slightly.

" Shhh...don't worry. I'm just going to continue for you," Rinta smirked. He moved his had up and poked the tip of Piko's cock, making him gasp. Liking the reaction he got, Rinta ran his finger up and down his member before he leaned forward and licking the tip.

" Hah...Rinta...," Piko moaned softly, moving his body closer to Rinta. Rinta licked his lips, taking Piko into his mouth and sucking harshly. Piko moaned loudly and thrust his hips forward. Rinta had to relax his throat, having a horrible gag reflex. He bobbed his head for a bit, rubbing Piko's inner thighs.

" R-Rinta...more," Piko moaned suddenly. Rinta looked up at him and Piko looked down at him, both of there eyes filled with lust. Rinta took Piko's still hardened member out of his mouth and laid Piko down n the bed, smirking down at the vibrator that was still up his bum. He grabbed it, moving it so the it was almost completely out of the boy before thrusting it back in sharply. Piko cried out, back arching forward and he came hard, body shaking. Piko's body went limp, trying to catch his breath. Rinta smirked, far behind having any of his normal sense anymore. He took the vibrator out of Piko and turned it off, setting it on the bed next to them.

" Do you want me to enter you?" he asked Piko, beginning to undo his pants. Piko looked him and, blushing but he nodded. His cock was already beginning to get hard again and he wanted to be fucked...hard.

" Please...hurry," he begged Rinta, spread his legs and lifting them up so Rinta could see better. Rinta licked his lips and pulled his member out of his underwear, lining up at Piko's entrance. He thrusted inside, groaning loudly. Piko gasped and moaned, Rinta's cock being slightly bigger than the vibrator was. It didn't really hurt though thankfully, he was just feeling stretched and full, very full. Rinta pushed all the way in, needed to stop for a moment. Not to let Piko adjust, considering he already practically was, but he needed to stop for himself, never having experience pleasure before really. He jerked off a couple of times, but that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. A moment later though, Rinta pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, moaning loudly. He started at a slow pace, needing to get use to the feeling. Piko was moaning softly, wanting Rinta to move more, but he understood.

" Rinta...," Piko moaned softly, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Rinta looked at Piko and smiled, leaning down and kissing his hard. Piko moaned and opened his mouth pushing his tongue forward to move it with Rinta's. Rinta moaned as well and moved his tongue, thrusting a bit harder into Piko. Piko pulled back and moaned loudly, moving his hips in time to meet Rinta's thrusts.

" More...Rinta, please more...I need it harder," Piko begged the other boy, who nodded. Rinta lifted his legs up higher so he could reach deeper inside of him and he begun to slam hard into Piko's behind, lost on the pleasure he was feeling. Piko occasionally cried out whenever his prostate was brushed against, but Rinta didn't hit it every time, not being able to think right. He would get it right when they did it next though, he was just very inexperienced with this stuff.

" I'm close Rinta...I'm gonna cum..!" Piko warned, crying out when his prostate was hit dead on. Rinta tried his best to aim at that spot and he was now pounding into the spot, moaning heavily. Piko was nearly screaming from the pleasure then, seeing stars. He cried out as he came hard onto both of their chests, back arching forward. The tightness caused Rinta to come right after him, nearly passing out from the intensity of it. He collapsed on top of Piko, breathing heavily. Piko was panting as well, but he managed to wrap gentle arms around Rinta, kissing the top of his head.

" That...was...amazing," Piko said in between breaths, smiling down at Rinta. Rinta looked up at him and smiled back, nodding.

" Yeah...it was," he replied, resting his head back on Piko's chest. He pulled out of him, causing both boys to shiver and moan softly. Rinta relaxed after a moment, kissing Piko's bare chest softly. Piko giggled and stroked Rinta's hair softly.

" Thank you for that...it felt amazing," Piko said, relaxing as well.

" Your welcome," Rinta said, hesitating before he asked the question he was wondering," Will w be able to do this again?" Piko looked down at Rinta, smiling after a moment and giggled.

" I think we can...I'd like that," Piko said, moving Rinta up so that they were face to face with one another. Rinta smiled at him and gently kissed Piko, who kissed back. Piko pulled the covered over them and they relaxed, curled up with each other and eventually falling asleep like that.


End file.
